


Prom Night

by Lucinda Morningstar (Schierke86)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Spoilers, and then some angst again, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schierke86/pseuds/Lucinda%20Morningstar
Summary: This fic was inspired by the spoilers and speculations about the upcoming "Highschool Poppycocks" episode. It was originally supposed to be a reveal fic but it got much longer than I had planned originally and I haven't got to the reveal part... So here's a "snippet" of my unfinished mess of a fic. Hopefully I'll write the reveal part later... Hopefully.Again english isn't my first language and I'm not from the US (so not really familiar with all the prom stuff...). I apologize for any weirdness.





	Prom Night

The latest case was a trip down memory lane Chloe could easily have done without. The victim had been in the same promo as her in highschool. For the sake of the investigation, she was forced to attend the highschool reunion she’d been determined to avoid, and to meet all her ancient classmates again. Those had not been her happiest years at school : between acting classes and auditions to please her Mom, she had to skip half the classes, then she had to spend all her free time making up for the lessons she’d missed so she wouldn’t drop out. In consequence, she had no time to socialize and make friends. And because she was the daughter of a famous actress, and achieved high scores despite her frequent absence, the other kids saw her as a conceited, snobbish "daughter of" who benefited from a preferential treatment, while really she only owed her good marks to the the fact that she was a hardworker with zero social life.

As expected, they all remembered that the crowning moment of her acting career had been when she showed her boobs in Hot Tub High School. Lucifer was delighted. Her Hot Tub days always made him _very_ enthusiastic. God, how many times had he watched that stupid movie before they met ? No, scratch that, she really didn’t need to know.

She knew going in there with Lucifer would be a nightmare. Or… she _thought_ she knew. Amazingly, her partner didn’t embarrass her nearly as much as she thought he would. In fact, she received quite a few envious glances from other attendees, due to the gorgeous, stinking rich club owner strutting by her side. And when Samantha Gleeson (who had always been a pest) gave her a dubious glance after she told her she was now a detective in the LAPD, Lucifer promptly jumped in, giving the woman a long and detailed enumeration of all the qualities that made Chloe Decker the finest and most qualified detective the LAPD could pride itself with. Samantha was left crestfallen. Chloe was blushing hard. She knew he’d meant every word of this little diatribe and that did… things to her.

She did her best to push aside those unwanted feelings and focus on the case. She knew all too well such feelings wouldn’t do her any good. They hadn’t before. He’d left her, broken her heart. There was no point going there again. None whatsoever.

 

But apparently Lucifer had other plans.

 

That very evening he texted her to come to Lux. She left Trixie with Maze and hurried there, thinking he had some development to share about the case. She found the club closed and empty of customers, but entirely decorated with cheesy prom balloons and tinsel. A 90’s song that he probably hated sounded in the air. And he was waiting for her in a glorious purple tux, a cup of punch in each hand, offering her one as soon as she joined him.

"Lucifer, what is this ?" she said, waving at the ridiculous set up.

"Your prom night, of course. Well, it’s a few years late, and I didn’t see the point of inviting your classmates since they’re an undeserving lot who never appreciated you… But, well, there are songs, and dancing, and alcohol, and formal wear, so I think I covered the essentials of that, huh, little rite of passage of yours".

For a moment, all she could do was gape at him. She did let out earlier that day that she didn’t go to prom. She didn’t tell him that it was because no boy had invited her and that going on her own felt too awkward, because she had no real friends waiting for her there and she knew she wouldn’t have any fun with no one to talk to.

"Lucifer", she said finally, recovering herself. "It’s a week day. We’re in the middle of an investigation. I’m not going to drink and dance all night. I’m going home now."

"Come on, Detective, you’ll have many more exciting occasions to go to bed early, I’m sure. Let yourself live a little ! You don’t have to stay for long. At least have one drink, and one dance, heh ? Then you’ll be home by ten at the most. What do you say ?"

She failed to repress a smile. This was so inappropriate on so many levels, and completely over the top, and yet oddly adorable and incredibly thoughtful. After all the trouble he went through, closing his club for the night and setting this whole thing up, she didn’t really have the heart to refuse him.

"Ok" she grumbled, taking the cup of punch he was still holding out for her. "One dance, and that’s it."

"Marvellous !" he said, and his face literally lit up.

She took a sip, looking at his shining, warm eyes on her, and his bright, happy smile, and nearly spat the punch back into the cup.

"What… ? How much rum did you put in there ?"

"Well this is _real_ antillean planter’s punch, Detective, I mean after all there are no minors here, so there’s no need to water it down, is there ?"

Her head was spinning and they hadn’t even danced yet. Her cheeks were flushed, and she felt really hot. Damn, that drink was _strong_. Was he trying to get her drunk ?

"Hum, maybe I’ll drive you home when this is over, you killing yourself on the way back would definitely put a damper on things."

"What about you ?" she said, watching him gulp down his own drink like it was apple juice. "Won’t you be too drunk to drive too ?"

"Me ?" he laughed. "That would be a first !"

But just as he said that, he swayed slightly, and his eyes widened in elated surprise.

"Oooh ! Well, maybe there _is_ a first time for everything. Thank you Detective !" he said, tipping his cup to her cheerfully.

She wasn’t sure what she was being thanked for, but at least one thing was clear now :

"Ok, then, no driving for you either tonight. I’ll take an uber."

 

In all fairness, she had a wonderful time. Even after downing a whole cup of « real » punch in one go, Lucifer was an amazing dancer. Chloe soon realised she didn’t need to worry about her wavering dancing skills : he led her so expertly that everything came to her naturally, and she felt literally like she was walking on air, wether they danced a quick paced rock or a slow. Oh yeah. They danced more than one song. And he drank more than one cup, apparently overjoyed with the prospect of getting properly shitfaced.

A thought crossed her mind, that if he got drunk enough she could finally get at least some of the answers she wanted, about Marcus, but also – mostly – about him. But she shook that thought away as soon as it presented itself. She wanted him to talk to her because he wanted to, because he _trusted_ her. Not because he was too intoxicated to realize what he was doing. She wouldn’t take advantage of him that way.

Without thinking, she leaned into his embrace, hugging him closer as they were dancing what would be the last slow of the evening. He froze slightly, as he always did, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek against the side of her head. As he pressed her gently against his heart, she closed her eyes, reveling in this sweet moment, feeling like she was in the eye of the storm.

The song ended and they stopped moving, but they didn’t part, neither of them willing to let go of the other. After a while Chloe thought things might get seriously awkward if she didn’t move away. The instant she gave sign that she wanted to break the hug, his arms fell on his sides to free her.

"That was… that was great. Thank you." she said, her voice a bit raspy.

Drunkenness had left him a little groggy and unsteady, and in the course of the evening his neat appearance had become somewhat disheveled. She bit her lip, her fingers hitching to run through his tousled hair. Now _that_ would be a really awkward thing to do.

As he didn’t answer, she looked into his face and saw his dark eyes fixed on her, overcome by raw emotion. She had to look away, fidgeting nervously under the intensity of his gaze.

"So, huh, see you tomorrow at the precinct, then", she said, forcing a light tone and plastering a smile on her face.

But when she made to leave, he took hold of her hand, his expression imploring, almost desperate.

She stopped breathing. She could feel his hand shaking. He blinked several times and his lips parted, but no sound came out.

Softly, her free hand covered his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked at their joined hands, his now wrapped in both of hers. Then he swallowed, and the moment passed.

"Goodnight, Detective" he said with a sad smile, releasing her.

She held back disappointed tears, gave him a little nod, and left.


End file.
